


Knitted love

by dontcallmeburger



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, OOC nico kinda, boys are in a relationship and stuff, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeburger/pseuds/dontcallmeburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is sappy, Nico is sick and Clarisse is a killing machine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitted love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry

1  
”Nico-”  
”No”  
”Babe? Baby? Baby-boy? Babe, Babe, Babe-“  
“For the love of the gods, what is so important, Will?” Nico panted. He was in the middle of Sword & Shield practice, led by the ever-so-kind Clarisse La Rue, head of the Ares Cabin. His black hair pulled back into a little ponytail, his torso and legs covered in black armor. He was relieved to finally have somewhere to let his (much pent up) aggravations out. Or someone.  
“I-uh… well, do you maybe have, by any chance, some, uh… black yarn?” He answered, shy smile plastered on his lips. His hands were wrenched in front of him. Nico lowered his sword, and raised his eyebrows.  
“Yarn? Will, if you and the Stolls are doing what you did to the Demeter cabin last week to mine, you can kiss your sweet-“Nico Stormed. He was interrupted when a firm and strong hand grabbed his shoulder.  
“Di Angelo, why aren’t you practicing?” Came a hoarse, feminine voice from behind. Nico slowly pointed at Will, whose face quickly turned a shade lighter, and started waving his hands furiously in front of him.  
“Solace if you’re up to something, I swear to the mighty-“  
“No. I’m-uh, it’s fine. I was just… asking him if he had seen- oh, there she is! Hey Kayla, wait up!” Will quickly turned around, running out of the arena, blonde curls bopping around his head. Nico and Clarisse looked at the entrance, Clarisse with her arms crossed tightly and a wondering scowl on her face, Nico, with a layer of pink on his cheeks.  
“What was that about? These Apollo kids, always running around causing-“  
“Want to spare?” Nico cut her of mid-sentence.  
“Sure! You’re going down, little guy!”

2  
Nico was laying In his bed, colder than usually. A cold had gotten a hold on him, typical for this season. All blankets and pillows from the other beds were covering him, but the blanket covering him was a bright orange one, clashing with the other grey and black hues. The blanket smelled like oranges and warm pavement, just like Will. Nico unconsciously snuggled into the blanket, the smell reminding him of the occasionally cuddles with his boyfriend. The smell didn’t quite reach his nose though, as both his nostrils were useless at the time. Damn you, October!, nico thought  
Nico slowly fell into an almost slumber, just enough for him to loose grip of time. Suddenly, his cabin door being banged open awaked him, and something bright, which most likely would have been sunshine, lit up the earlier so dark room.  
“Leave~” the dark haired boy groaned as the door smacked, and the room turned dark once again. A warm body plopped down next to him on the bed, and a soothing hand started sliding up and down what was his side. He could use some warmth, Nico thought…  
“On second thought; stay” Nico mumbled, his head poking out from under the endless layer of blankets. Will’s smile brightened, his hand moved to comb through Nico’s messy, unwashed hair.  
“Whatever you say, babe. But I told you, staying in the forest in 41 ºF only dress in some very ripped jeans and a black hoodie for five hours was not your brightest idea. Nico, are you even listening to what I’m- oh” The son of Apollo huffed, as he lifted the long, curly bangs, only to be met with a pair of closed eyes and an open mouth, letting out heavy breaths. Will’s lips curled into a fond smile as he shook his head.  
“And you fell asleep. When you’re supposed to sleep, you won’t, and when you’re not supposed to you-“he was cut off as a bony hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. A startled whine escaped his throat, but he quickly regained his posture.  
“Shut up and come under the blankets. One could mistake you one of Hephaestus’ furnaces” Nico’s voice came muffled from under the blankets. Will didn’t have to be told twice; he quickly threw his orange camp half-blood shirt over his head, and then his jeans, only to leave them in a pile on the floor. He slipped under the blankets to a grumbling Nico Di Angelo, who, as soon as the blankets were over them again, cuddled against Will’s chest. Will laughed breathlessly, and slipped his arms around the other boy.

3  
Will and Nico were, as many other times, finding themselves in the last spare rays of sun, sitting on the roof of the Apollo cabin. Under them were about 20 kids getting ready for the campfire and a stream of kids were already streaming down the small paths cutting through the landscape, covered in a graceful light.  
They were sitting next to each other, hips pressed close together, as Will pulled out a package from behind the furnace and with a cocky smile, placed it in Nico’s lap. Nico studied the package; it was wrapped in ordinary brown wrapping paper, with a black bow on top. Under the bow, a small text was written:  
To: My own little ray of Sunshine <3 <3 <3  
From: Will Solace <3 <3 <3  
Nico blushed furiously.  
“Oh gods, Solace. You’re such a sap” Nico said, bowing his head in embarrassment. He was answered with a playful nudge with an elbow in the side.  
“Open it” Will said, excitement sneaking into his voice. Nico did just so; carefully, as for not to tear the paper, he opened it. Will sighed, and poked Nico in the shoulder.  
“You know, it’s not like the paper is make of celestial bronze, you can tear right through” Will grinned, teasing his boyfriend. Nico answered with a roll of his eyes.  
“Shut up, you-“ he cut himself of as he saw the content of the package; a black sweater, knitted in the softest yarn Nico had felt in years, complete with a blood red heart taking up most of the space in the front. It was kind of a slobby knit, just how Nico loved it. It was kind of big; Will had probably used his own measurements. Nico clutched the sweater in his hands, and looked over at the son of Apollo, who was currently biting his lip in order to stop a big smile from breaking out and probably blinding everyone near them.  
“So… do you like it?” he said, his voice as warm as the sun, and soft as the clouds covering it.  
“Will… did you really make this for me?” Nico breathed, his Hassel eyes traveling from the sweater in his hands to the other boy, who nodded gleefully.  
“Yeah… I just… remember how you got me that kickass shirt last week for our one month last week? I wanted to get you something too, so I had Kayla learn me how to knit and-“ He was successfully stopped from going into rant mode when a certain other boy crushed his lips against his. Will’s arms slipped around the shorter boy’s waist, whose hands were tangled in his blonde curls, as he broke away from the kiss, only to stare into a couple of shining, cobalt blue eyes.  
“I love it” Nico pecked him on the mouth.  
“Even though it’s sappy?” Will smiled. Nico shook his head, and touched their foreheads together.  
“Even though it’s sappy”


End file.
